Role Play
by Kiko Akira
Summary: Just another part of my crazy imagination. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo, mina-san! I would put this on my profile, but no one ever checks it...so, yeah...I've always wanted to do one of these!**

* * *

**Pick any 10 characters from Inazuma Eleven.**

**1. Fubuki Shirou**

**2. Fei Rune**

**3. Kirino Ranmaru**

**4. Tsurugi Kyousuke**

**5. Burn  
**

**6. Midorikawa Ryuuji  
**

**7. Fudou Akio  
**

**8. Matatagi Hayato**

**9. Manabe Jinichirou**

**10. Sakuma Jirou**

* * *

**5 shows up with flowers.  
**

*DING, DONG, DING*

Kiko: Hello?

Burn: *throws a bunch of weeds in my face* TAKE THAT, LOSER! *runs away*

Kiko: Oh, I will SO get him back for this!

**3 and 9 are eating ice cream while 1 and 4 are spying.**

Kirino: *eats ice cream*

Manabe: *eats ice cream*

Kirino: So...what's up?

Manabe: Nothing.

_Meanwhile..._

Fubuki: What are we doing here?

Tsurugi: I have absolutely no idea.

Fubuki: *sweatdrop*

**10 called you.**

Hm...the new penguin movie came out today...maybe I should ask Kiko if she wants to see it. *dials number*

**6 picked up.**

Midorikawa: Hello?

Sakuma: Midorikawa? Why are you at Kiko's house?

Midorikawa: Oh, we're going to go see the new penguin movie. Why?

Sakuma: N-no reason. *hangs up*

Midorikawa: Well, that was weird...

**4 asks 7 to marry him.**

Tsurugi: %$&$?! No way I'm gonna ask that bench-lover to marry me!

Fudou: Who you callin a bench lover?!

Tsurugi: You!

Kiko: NO FIGHTING!

Tsurugi and Fudou: Hai...

**2, what should I do with you?**

Kiko: Fei! DRESS AS A BUNNY!

Fei: Huh? Why?

Kiko: Pweeeeeeeeeeez? OwO

Fei: *sweatdrop* Uh...okay...? *dresses as bunny*

Kiko: Yay! Bunny Fei! *glomp*

Fei: *blushes and sweatdrops*

**Eat watermelons for me please, 8.**

Matatagi: *asleep at the table*

Kiko: MATATAGI! *slams bowl of watermelons on the table*

Matatagi: *wakes angrily* WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

Kiko: No shouting. Eat these watermelons.

Matatagi: *grumble* Fine... *eats watermelons*

**9's sad. You should comfort him.**

Manabe: *sniff*

Kiko: *gasp* YOU HAVE EMOTION?!

Manabe: Well, yeah...

Kiko: Yay! *hug*

Manabe: *sweatdrop*

**10 lost his phone.**

Sakuma: Oh, well. I needed a new one anyway.

Kidou: Hey, what would you do if I told you i found your phone, but I accidentally broke it?

Sakuma: YOU BROKE MY PHONE?! *starts attacking him*

**What should a 2x6 story be titled?  
**

Kiko: O_O Uh... The Two with Green Hair? Oh, man, that stinks...they're not two people who are paired up...

**You accidentally kiss 3!**

Kiko: Oh hi, Kiri-*trips on banana peel, falls on Kirino, and accidentally kisses him*

Kirino: *blushes*

Kiko: Ah...oops...sorry...

**4, 7, and 8 are going out.**

Kiko: Well, it makes sense. All three of them are bad boys. ^v^

**6 and 10 are avoiding you. Why?**

Kiko: *sniff* Yeah, why?!

Sakuma: Actually, more like I'm avoiding him...*points to Midorikawa* and he's always around you.

Midorikawa: And I have a cold.

Kiko: *sighs in relief* Yay! You're not mad at me!

**6 is reading and suddenly hears the word "Darling."**

Midorikawa: *looks up* Huh? Rika? Ichinose? *looks around, then continues reading* I must be hearing things.

**9 is celebrating his birthday. What will you give to him?**

Kiko: Happy birthday, Manabe! *holds out laptop*

Manabe: You got me a laptop?!

Kiko: No, I wrote a horror story about you! ^v^

Manabe: '-_- Thanks, I guess...

**3 went on the internet and saw something that made him blush.**

Kirino: *typing*

Kiko: Hi, Kirino! Whatcha doin?

Kirino: Watching YouTube videos. *sees something, then blushes*

Kiko: What? What is it?

Kirino: Stupid ads...*shuts computer off*

**Are there any 5x7 fics?**

Kiko: Burn x Fudou? Not really...

**Would you want to date 2?**

Kiko: Of course I'd want to date my little bunny!

Fei: *blushes*

Kiko: YOUR SO KAWAII! *glomp*

**1, tell 5 that you love him.**

Fubuki: Burn, I love you.

Burn: Do I care?

Fubuki: Apparently not.

**10 accidentally hit you.**

Sakuma: I don't wanna...

Fudou: Come on, eye patch.

Sakuma: Fine...*throws Frisbee, which hits me in the head*

Kiko: OW!

Sakuma: Ack, sorry Kiko! *to Fudou* See?! I told you I was terrible at Frisbee!

**8 and 9 are getting married.**

Kiko: Manabe and Matatagi?

Manabe and Matatagi: Yeah?

Kiko: Are you actually getting married?!

Manabe: Apparently so.

Kiko: O_O Well, that's unexpected...

**Are there any 4x9 fics?**

Kiko: Well, I've never seen one...

**3 just confessed!**

Kirino: Kiko, I love you!

Kiko: EH?!

**But 5 is your boyfriend!**

Kiko: Since when is that Tulip-baka my boyfriend?!

Burn: Since I gave you flowers.

Kiko: *red vein* YOU THREW WEEDS ON ME!

**1 x 8 or 7 x 8?**

Kiko: Neither of them are a popular couple...but I'd have to go with 7x8.

Fudou: Say what?!

Matatagi: Why?!

Kiko: Your more alike, therefore more compatible than Fubuki and Matatagi.

Matatagi: You confuse me sometimes...

Kiko: Thank you! ^v^

**1's not appearing anymore.  
**

Kiko: I couldn't care less.

Fubuki: You're cruel...

Kiko: Oh, there you are! Hey, I found him guys.

**4, tell us who you love.**

Tsurugi: I don't have time for that stuff.

Kiko: TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Tsurugi: *sweatdrop* I don't like anyone...

Kiko: Oh. Okay.

**2, give me popcorn!**

Fei: Here you go! *holds out popcorn*

Kiko: YUS! Popcorn! *glomps Fei*

Fei: *sweatdrop* I wonder how many times I've been hugged today...

**8, dress up as a maid for me!**

Matatagi: Say whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!

Kiko: Do it. O\/O

Matatagi: Ugh...*puts on maid costume* Happy?!

Kiko: Uh huh! ^v^

**That's all! GROUP HUG!**

Kiko: GROUP HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG!

All except Kiko: Oh, crap... *get glomped*

Kiko: ~Yay!~ Thanks for reading, mina!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo, mina-san! Like the kind and generous person I am, I forced Kei to write this. And I'd like to tell everyone that I'll be on vacation for the next two weeks, so don't expect any updates from me until June 21. Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

**Pick any 10 characters from Inazuma Eleven**

**1. Shindou Takuto**

**2. Seto Midori **

**3. Kiyama Hiroto **

**4. Genda Koujirou**

**5. Fubuki Shirou**

**6. Kageyama Hikaru **

**7. Gouenji Shuuya**

**8. Tsurugi Kyousuke  
**

**9. Kariya Masaki  
**

**10. Endou Mamoru  
**

* * *

** 5 shows up with flowers.**

*Knock, Knock*

Kei: *Opens door* Yes?

Fubuki: These are for you. *hands me flowers*

Kei: Thanks. *smiles*

**3 and 9 are eating ice cream while 1 and 4 are spying.**

Hiroto: I want vanilla, please.

Kariya: I'll have buckwheat.

Hiroto: What type of flavor is that?!

~Meanwhile~

Shindou: Kariya has a very strange taste in ice cream.

Genda: At least he didn't order banana flavor. (That's an inside joke between me and Akira XD)

**10 called you**

Endou: I wonder if Kei wants to play sakka.

**6 picked up.**

Hikaru: Hello?

Endou: Yo! Why are you at Kei's house?

Hikaru: She dragged me here and made me do her homework.

Endou: Well... do you want to play sakka?!

Hikaru: Ummm... I guess so...

Endou: Yay!

**4 asks 7 to marry him.**

Genda: *looks at Gouenji* Sorry, bro. *Gets down on one knee* Will you marry me?

Gouenji: No.

Kei: Very strait-forward.

**2, What should I do to you.**

Kei: Midori, I want you to style your hair funny and walk around singing 'I Was Born This Way'.

Midori: Why!?

Kei: Because I said so.

**Eat watermelons for me, please, 8.**

Tsurugi: *Walks into hospital room* Hey, Nii-san.

Yuuchi: Hi.

Kei: *bursts into room* Tsurugi! Eat this watermelon! *throws two bags of watermelon at them*

Yuuchi: Why do I have to participate in this, also?

Kei: Because your name is Tsurugi, too.

Tsurugi Bros: *Sweatdrop*

**9's sad. You should comfort him.**

Kariya: *Sitting in emo corner*

Kei: *Walks up and starts awkwardly patting his back* Gomen. I'm not all that good at this sorta thing. *nervous smile*

Kariya: At least you tried.

**10 lost his phone.**

Kei: Wait! Endou has a phone?!

Endou: *grumbles* I used to.

**What should a 2x6 story be titled?**

Kei: Um... Ur... Well... I guess it all depends on what happens during the story...

**You accidentally kiss 3!**

Kei: Hey guys!

Burn: *trips Kei*

Kei: Waah...! *falls on Hiroto and kisses him* Burn I'm going to kill you! Oh... and sorry Hiroto. *Runs after Burn.*

Hiroto: *sweatdrops*

**4, 7, and 8 are going out**

Kei: I'm confused so I must follow and watch. *Creeps out of the room.*

**6 and 10 are avoiding you. Why?**

Kei: I got a new perfume and they are apparently 'allergic' to. *whispers* I'll tell you a secret. I also sprayed it on their soccer uniforms.

Hikaru and Endou: Acho! Acho! Acho! *glares at Kei*

Kei: At least it wasn't a severe reaction.

**6 is reading and suddenly hears the word "Darling."**

Hikaru: *screams, holds book over head, and hides under a table.* Endou-kantoku told me stories...

**9 is celebrating his birthday. What will you give him?**

Kei: Money. I mean, then they can buy something they like, and plus I'm too lazy to go buy something for him.

Kariya: *Sarcastically* Wow. I feel loved.

**3 went on the internet and saw something that made him blush.**

Hiroto: *blushes*

Kei: Hiroto, are you reading reader x Hiroto fanfics again?

Hiroto: N-no! *Exits window*

Kei: Wow. I never knew Hiroto was one of those guys who is obsessed with himself.

**Are there any 5x7 fics?**

Kei: *Sighs* Yes there are. I haven't read any but I've scrolled by them.

**Would you want to date 2?**

Kei: No. She is a girl.

**1, tell 5 that you love him.**

Shindou: Lets get this over with. Fubuki, I love you.

Fubuki: Sorry kid. I don't roll that way.

Kei: *Shoves Shindou* Act dejected.

Shindou: Oh...! Woe is me...!

Kei: You are a horrible actor.

**10 accidentally hit you.**

Kei: Endou!

Endou: Gomen! I didn't mean to kick the ball at you! I missed the goal!

Kei: You die today.

**8 and 9 are getting married.**

Kei: I can see that, but really?

Tsurugi and Kariya: I guess...

**Are there any 4x9 fics?**

Kei: I doubt it.

**3 just confessed!**

Hiroto: I love you, Kei.

Kei: Aww...

**But 5 is your boyfriend!**

Fubuki: Yeah. She's mine!

Kei: *sweatdrops* I hate decisions...

**1x8 or 7x8?**

Kei: 1x8, because I don't think Tsurugi would date the Holy Emperor, but I can see Shindou x Tsurugi.

**1's not appearing anymore.**

Kei: That's because he's in my basement.

Shindou: *bangs on heavy metal door in the background.*

**4, tell us who you love.**

Genda: I am in love with Tigress from 'Kung-fu Panda'

All except Genda: ... Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! *rolls on ground.*

Kei: *wipes tear from eye* Makes sense, lion boy.

**2, give me popcorn!**

Midori: Here. *Hands popcorn*

Kei: Arigato. I'll give it to Kiko.

Kiko: *pops out of no where* Yay! Popcorn! *grabs bag and disappears*

Midori: ...I'm not surprised...

**8, dress up as a maid for me!**

Kei: Tsurugi! *rings bell*

Tsurugi: *walks out in a pink, frilly, maid outfit* Hai?

Kei: Why don't you show your friends your new look?

Tsurugi: *slowly turns around, then goes deaf from the laughter* Ahh... I can't hear.

Kei: Man! Now the bell's not going to work. I guess I'm going to have to use a shock collar.

Tsurugi: WHAT!

Kei: Hey! Now you can hear again!

**That's all! GROUP HUG!**

All except Kei: Yes! It's over! *group hug*

Kei: Ahh! Physical assault!

Kiko: *Magically appears again* Thanks for reading! *joins hug*

Kei: AHHHHHHHH!


End file.
